tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Whirlpool
Note: This is a story that anyone can edit. Story When stormy season comes around there is always problems.Captain Star sent Sunshine to the brickworks. ""I don't like this at all" said Sunshine. A diesel tug he had bought was working here too. "I agree with you, I'm most happy when I'm dockin a ship" said the diesel tug. "My name's Mark. I'm supposed to be docking ships now..." Sunshine reversed a barge full of sand. It banged into the dock, and some of it's load slipped!"OW!"said the barge,who's name was Bert. "I'm not cleanin that up..." said Mark to himself. Just then, Ten Cents arrived, towing Sentinel the whaleback ship. "I'm new here, Ten Cents here is showing me around" said Sentinel. "I'll let you go here, you should know the harbor by now," said Ten Cents. "Oh hey Sunshine! How are the brickworks today?" "Annoying." said Sunshine. Ten Cents left, taking Mark to dock a ship. Just then,the port manager saw Sunshine from his yacht. "Sunshine, Captain Star called me and said that need you to go out to the Estuary. There's an old steamboat that needs help." "Aye-Aye sir," said Sunshine worriedly. "But isn't it the storm season now?" he asked. "It's gonna be ok. If theres a storm, come back in the harbor till' it passes." "Ok," replied Sunshine. Sunshine left for the Estuary. He passed some other tugs gathering around Mark. He passed Sentinel the whaleback. He passed Warrior with a schooner and Frank talking to Puffa and the goods engine.Sunshine soon arrived at the site where the steamer was stuck. "Ahoy!" "Do you need any help?" "Sure do," said the steamboat. "My name's Gary. I'm from Up River." said Gary. "I'm from Up River too!" said Sunshine excitedly. Just then, a storm started. Grampus had came to help Sunshine, as well as Top Hat. "We're here to rescue you," said Top Hat. Just then, a large wave engulfed Grampus! "I-I'm f-fine..." shivered Grampus. But he wasn't. Seaweed had caught his propeller. He tried to move, but he couldn't! The waves were getting bigger, and Sunshine had to do something. "I'm comin!" shouted Sunshine. He charged toward Gary and bumped and pushed hard on his hull. It was hard work, but soon Sunshine had him free. "Thanks a bunch," said Gary. I'll be off now. But just then, Sunshine spotted a huge wave in the distance. "That can't be good" said Sunshine. "Have you forgotten about me" snarled Grampus. "Oh sorry" said Sunshine. He tugged hard but nothing happened. "Is everything alright there" said Top Hat. "No!" said Sunshine sadly. "He's stuck tight." Oh no!" said Grampus. " Oh yes." said Sunshine. " I'm going to have a look at that fancy wave back there!" " Be careful!" said Grampus. Sunshine didn't reply, he just hooted his whistle. Sunshine was battered by the wind and waves, as he charged toward the Whirlpool. "Hold on there 'lil puffer, I'm comin for yer!" shouted Gary as he charged into the waves. Just as the Whirlpool was about to hit the two, a loud whistle blew. "Hey Sunshine!" It was Ten Cents! "I knew you wanted some adventure, but this is really too much!" He shouted over the roar of the winds. Mark came out, trailed by a group of steam launches who were asking him questions. "Whaddya doin out here?" he asked Sunshine. "I'm.. fine!" he cried. But in reality, he wasn't. Giant seas swept over Sunshine! "The Brickworks may be boring, but this is too exciting!" he said to himself. Just then, the waves diverted away from him. "I'm sorry." "We're sorry too..." said Gary. "But it ain't over yet!" The Whirlpool was heading over to the Munitions Factory! Four tugs towing some barges, all owned by the company except one, were loading munitions barges for the Navy ships to take aboard. The waves were heading right towards them! At the munition factory,the four tugs and a barge were just finished with the job . The tugs' names were Jason, Tom, Stomp, and Brian. The barge's name was Roger F. Deegan. They were heading towards the ship when the whirlpool cut through their way. "Oh no!" cried the tugs. "Um.. that's bad right?" asked Tom. There was no time to reply. The waves sweeped over the tugs, and the 5 were stuck in the whirlpool. "Jason, what do we do?" cried Tom sadly. " Follow me!" said Jason. Tom followed, unsure of what to do. Just then an idea hit him on the head, well basicly an old can did. "Jason, let go of the barge!" shouted Tom, who was far behind. Tom soon caught up to Jason. "Let it go!" cried Tom. "Okay" said Jason and he did and so did Tom."I'm going to be ok right?"cried Roger.There was no time to reply. The barges hit Stomp on the head. " Watch it" said Stomp angrily. Jason and Tom were battling through the waves until at last they made it to the top of the whirlpool. "Phew" said Jason. "That was close" said Tom. But the four tugs saw the whirlpool tear up a navy ship. The debris from the ship crashed into the Naval dock.Luckily,the other ships escaped just in time."Yaaah! Help us!"cried Stomp and Brian as they crashed onto a nearby dock."That's going to leave a mark" said Jason. " Someone callin me?" said Mark as he and Ten Cents, Sunshine, Gary, Emily, Matthew, and Grampus arrived. "Are ya two lil' tuggers alright" said Gary. "We're fine...j-just shaken" said Jason. "W-what d-did he say?" shivered Tom. "That doesn't matter right now" said Ten Cents. "LOOK!!" . The tugs looked and they saw the the munition dock. The dock was hanging off the edge of the whirlpool,with Roger on it!"HELP"he cried. "Oh no!!" exclaimed Sunshine. "We must save the munitions dock and Roger" and Sunshine sped toward the muntion dock. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Jason and he chased after him. Sunshine saw Roger was floating toward him.One of his crew members caught Roger's chain."Gotcha"said Sunshine.Then Sunshine and Jason had an accident. They both bumped into the Muntion dock causing it to topple over. Cans of munition fell on the railway tracks nearby. Sunshine almost fell in the whirlpool. Jason roped onto Sunshine and quickly he tugged him back to surface. Sparks flew out of Jason's stack and landed on the rails. Then there was trouble. The rails started to flicker. This was a horrible situation. The rails soon went ablaze! "What do we do now!" cried Tom. "I don't know!" replied Ten Cents. "This is VERY bad!". Suddenly everyone heard a loud low whistle. "Oh no. That's Puffa!" paniced Jason."We have to warn him!" cried Matthew.Then Billy Shoepack came up."What are you doing here?You´re supposed to be up river working on the new railway depot up river."said Ten Cents."We finished yesterday and I took some dynamite for Puffa´s train.I heard he´s bringin' some ammo,bombs,grenades,fuel,and more explosives on the military train to the Naval Dock.Very Dangerous.He has to do it since Ralph left for Sodor a couple of weeks ago,and everyone else is busy.By the way,whats with the fire?" There was no time to reply.Puffa came thundering down the bridge."Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!". Then suddenly, a agiant wave swept over the fire and put it out just in time. "That was too close" said Ten Cents in relief. "Some storm, eh?" said Gary. "I'll go fetch a crane" he said as he puffed away. "I'll go help" said Matthew. "Who knows what can happen in these conditions." Matthew then followed in pursuit of Gary.